Éxtasis
by Lenayuri
Summary: Sherlock tiene un nuevo instrumento para tocar como le place. [Johnlock]


**Éxtasis**

Tratas de dormir. La cama se vuelve incómoda e intentas encontrar la posición adecuada para poder descansar. Tu cuerpo pide a gritos un poco de descanso. Pero no, la cama definitivamente no quiere que descanses.

Fastidiado de no poder dormir, te acercas al buró a lado de tu cama para poder ver la hora. Las dos de la mañana. Y lo peor es que al día siguiente debías ir a trabajar.

¿Qué por qué estabas cansado? La razón es obvia. Dos casos seguidos y la clínica te estaban dejando agotado.

Y a lo lejos escuchas a Sherlock tocando su violín. Gruñes molesto. Nunca en el tiempo que llevas viviendo ahí te había molestado que tocara en la madrugada, de hecho, secretamente, te arrulla y hace que puedas dormir. ¡Pero esta vez querías _simplemente _dormir! Además, el violín no se escucha muy afinado que digamos.

El sonido cesa y sonríes. Te acomodas nuevamente, esta vez de lado. Pero tu paz no dura demasiado, porque el violín vuelve, como un mosquito molesto que se acerca y aleja de tu oreja.

Harto de la situación, decides bajar y encarar a tu compañero de piso, pedirle de la manera más atenta posible que deje eso para otro día, al menos por esa noche – ni pensar pedírselo como un favor para ti. Cuando llegas a la sala, lo encuentras sentado en su sofá con el violín en su regazo y un trapo en su mano. No te había escuchado aún, embelesado en la limpieza de su instrumento. Ahora entendías el por qué se escuchaba desafinado, era tiempo de su mantenimiento.

Sin dar un paso más, incluso sin respirar ni hacer un solo ruido, admiraste la paciencia y el amor que Sherlock impregnaba en cada detalle de la limpieza de su preciado violín. Sus dedos tocando las cuerdas, la madera, afinando y escuchando, volviendo a acariciar aquel ser inanimado. Luego, siguió con el arco. Posando sus largos y – aunque no quieras reconocerlo en voz alta — sensuales dedos por las cuerdas, aplicándole una especia de resina de arriba hacia abajo, casi con dulzura. Sherlock lo veneraba, lo cuidaba. Y sentiste celos.

¿Cómo sentir celos de un objeto como ese? ¿Cómo era posible que tú, un ex médico militar sintiera una necesidad insana de ser acariciado de esa manera? ¿Cómo?

Y fue cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta de tu presencia.

—¿Necesitas algo?— dijo sin despegar levantar la vista.

—Nh ¿Qué?— oh, y el premio para la respuesta más coherente es para…

—Si estás parado ahí, a las dos de la madrugada en lugar de estar durmiendo, debes necesitar algo, ¿qué es?

—Ah… yo…— pero tus palabras se vieron interrumpidas nuevamente por el movimiento de su manos, las cuales sigues con la vista sin percatarte que la mirada felina del detective estaba clavada en ti, examinándote.

—John…— su voz se profundizó más, si eso fuese posible, y te encontraste con su mirada. Era como si desnudara tu alma, como si viera lo que tanto has logrado ocultar. Pero sabes que estás en tu límite.

—No es nada, Sherlock, sólo que… no, no podía dormir— pero Sherlock no era un idiota, tal vez un imbécil a veces, pero no idiota, él sabía, te conocía al menos lo necesario para saber que tus reacciones eran provocadas por él, y aunque él aseguraba que estaba casado con su trabajo, no había hecho ningún comentario despectivo al respecto.

—Ya veo— Sherlock siguió poniéndole atención a su violín, esta vez completamente a propósito. Quería ver qué harías, era una prueba, un experimento.

Pero tu mente a las dos de la mañana no es totalmente coherente, por lo que no piensas antes de actuar. Y cuando te das cuenta tu mano ya está sobre la muñeca de Sherlock, evitando que éste siguiera tocando su instrumento.

Sherlock te miró fijamente y pudiste ver tu propia mirada en la suya. Era atrayente, era fuerte, era sensual… simplemente era Sherlock.

—John, devuélveme mi violín— pero no hiciste caso. Arrojaste el violín en el otro sofá.

—Tu violín, tu violín… ¡todo es por tu maldito violín! Tú y tus estúpidas y sensuales manos, imbécil— y cuando te percatas de tus palabras, quieres que te arroye un tren. _Oh, Dios, haz que me parta un rayo._ Pides, pero nadie responde a tu llamado.

Sherlock por el contrario, sonríe de lado y ahora es él quien te sostiene de las muñecas.

—Interesante.

—No… ahm… no es lo que… es decir, yo… yo no…

—Claro que sí, John. Es todo lo que quisiste decir. Y me resulta interesante que sientas celos de mi violín.

—Yo no… ¡deja de imaginarte cosas, Sherlock!

—¿Me las imagino? ¿De verdad?

Y antes de que puedas responder, Sherlock se levanta, llevándote contigo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntas un poco alterado, conociendo a Sherlock… bueno, todo podía ser posible.

—Ya que no quieres que use mi violín, te usaré a _ti_.

Y esa promesa te hizo estremecer. La idea era bizarra y sinceramente extraña, pero así mismo, era excitante. Tu cuerpo ansiaba saber qué haría Sherlock contigo.

—Ahora eres mi violín, por lo tanto, no debes moverte— el detective te soltó de las muñecas y susurró en el oído. Asentiste cegado por el placer de sólo escuchar su voz y la expectativa de lo que vendría.

Sherlock toma tu cabeza, la inclina hacia su cuello, como si fuese la barbada de su violín, acomodándote entre su hombro y su mentón, sin apretar, delicadamente.

Te habías convertido en _su violín_.

—Debo cerciorarme de que mi _violín_ esté afinado.

Con sus dedos comenzó a levantar tu playera, tan grácil como lo hacía con su violín, pero ahora te lo hacía a ti. La sensación de ser tocado de aquella por el detective comenzaba a hacer estragos en ti. Sientes que ligeros jadeos comienzan a salir de tu boca, indecentes.

Escuchas la risita de Sherlock en tu oído y antes de poder pensar en nada más, comienza a acariciar tus pezones con su mano. No puedes evitarlo y sueltas un gemido. Te remueves y Sherlock aprieta un poco más.

—Un violín no debe moverse— dice y sigue acariciándote, apretando tus pezones hasta que éstos se pusieron duros —además, estoy obteniendo un hermoso sonido de _este_ violín.

Querías maldecirlo, mandarlo lejos y salir corriendo de ahí; pero a la vez querías más, porque por una vez, Sherlock se estaba mostrando diferente. Estaba siendo él. Claro que un poco sádico y retorcido, pero era una faceta que sólo habías visto tú, o al menos eso esperabas.

Sherlock prosiguió su inspección por tu pecho y su mano desapareció. La falta de calor te hizo estremecer. Ibas a protestar pero la mano de Sherlock regresó, pero esta vez no iba sola. Llevaba su arco.

—Veamos qué sonidos puedo obtener de mi nuevo violín— la sorna con la que lo dijo te indicó que ese era un plan retorcido, un experimento. Pero no te importó, por una vez en tu vida serías egoísta y aceptarías lo que Sherlock te diese, aunque a la mañana siguiente todo volviera a la normalidad.

Sentiste el arco acariciar tu abdomen, la sensación de las cuerdas sobre tu piel era extraña pero interesante a la vez. El arco subió y comenzó a pasearse por tu pecho, entre tus pezones. Gemiste alto y fuerte ante la caricia y Sherlock sonrió.

Las caricias siguieron, de un lado a otro de tu piel. Era como si Sherlock entonara una sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos por parte de tu boca. Una sinfonía sensual y llena de éxtasis. Llena de placer.

Sherlock mordió tu oreja y bajó por tu cuello, besando y mordiendo tu piel. La sensación era increíble. La mano que estaba en tu cabeza bajó por tu costado hasta posarse en tu pantalón de dormir, acariciando tu miembro por encima de la ropa. Te muerdes el labio para no gritar, para no gemir y pedir más, porque no sabes si eso le hará irse.

Sherlock deja el arco y con ambas manos sigue en su tarea de tocarte. Estás extasiado. Su toque es… es… glorioso. Es Sherlock.

El detective sigue mordiendo tu cuello, había encontrado el punto exacto donde sentías más placer. Una mano viaja de un pezón al otro y su otra mano sigue acariciando tu miembro, esta vez por dentro del pantalón.

Gimes y jadeas mientras sientes el placer envolverte y gruñes mientras gritas el nombre de Sherlock cuando el clímax se apodera de ti y eyaculas en la mano de Sherlock y en tu propia ropa de dormir.

El placer te inunda. Se expande por todo tu cuerpo y te hace ver cosas aún con los párpados cerrados.

La mano que estaba en tus pantalones se retira y es cuando te das cuenta de que todo ha terminado, de que ese pudo haber sido la experiencia más sensual de tu vida, pero no sabías cómo sería para el detective.

Y con el placer post—orgasmo, vino la vergüenza ¿cómo verías a Sherlock a la cara de nuevo? Te comienzas a poner nervioso.

—Eh, yo… creo que…— pero antes de que tu cerebro trate de formar una excusa _creíble_, Sherlock te voltea y te besa, demandante y torpe. Tan estrepitoso como el dueño de esos labios. Tan caótico como la mente misma del detective.

Y al separarse, la mirada de Sherlock es algo que nunca habías visto antes, es cálida y con un toque de deseo que hizo estremecerte. Era otra parte de Sherlock que ibas a guardar en tu mente como un preciado tesoro.

Sherlock sonríe, se acerca a tu oído y susurra.

—Nunca dije que se había terminado.

Sonríes de vuelta y ambos se dirigen a tu habitación.

Ser el nuevo _instrumento _de Sherlock no era tan malo después de todo. ¿Cierto?


End file.
